The present invention relates to a helmet for racing motorcycle or automobile drivers.
Helmets with indicating devices, particularly displays, are known from motor racing and from the aircraft field. Indicating devices in the case of helmets must necessarily be arranged in the driver""s field of view, which may represent a potential risk factor.
It is an object of the invention to provide a helmet, particularly a racing driver helmet for motorcycle drivers or automobile drivers, which is equipped with an indicating device and nevertheless offers a high degree of safety.
The invention is based on a helmet having a helmet shell which is lined with a shock-absorbing material, such as a foamed material, on its interior side and which has a recess forming a field of view for the driver. A chin bow is provided below this recess of the helmet shell.
The basic principle of the invention consists of providing at least one pot-shaped recess on the interior side of the chin bow. The pot-shaped recess is provided for receiving an indicating device. More precisely, an indicating device can be inserted into the pot-shaped recess, which indicating device will then project slightly in the upward direction out of the pot-shaped recess. The indicating device has an indicating field in which the helmet wearer can read information. The pot-shaped recess preferably consists of a dimensionally stable material and is open toward the top.
According to a further development of the invention, the pot-shaped recess is arranged eccentrically with respect to the helmet. The recess is preferably arranged in the area below the helmet wearer""s right eye or left eye. An indicating device inserted into the pot-shaped recess can therefore be read without effort.
According to a further development of the invention, two such pot-shaped recesses are provided, specifically one in the area of the helmet wearer""s right eye and the other in the area of the helmet wearer""s left eye.
The pot-shaped recess may, for example, be made of a fiber layer material, such as aramide fibers. A very well known material suitable for this purpose is sold under the trade name of KEVLAR.
Since the pot-shaped recess is made of a relatively hard or dimensionally stable material, it is covered by a layer of elastic material, such as elastic foam, toward the inside of the helmet or the helmet wearer""s chin. If, as described above, two such pot-shaped recesses are provided, the area between the two recesses, that is, the center area of the chin bow, may also be filled with such an elastic material or elastic foam. In addition, the side areas of the pot-shaped recesses may be covered by means of such an elastic material. In particular, the entire interior part of the chin bow in the area of the pot-shaped recesses may be coated with such an elastic material. A skin-friendly layer is preferably applied to the elastic material, which skin-friendly layer consists of a still softer material and directly faces the helmet wearer""s chin.